The Past's Hidden Weapon
by PinkParis
Summary: Long ago there was a war between the Fire country and the Lightning country during the war the Fire country was losing greatly so they did something very taboo..summon a demon.. but not just any demon though this was erased from history so no one in the future knew of how they lived through that war until one day the secrets were found... *Yaoi Mpreg*
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Long ago in the ninja world there was a war between the Fire country and the Lightning country but when times were tough for the Fire country they did something taboo that was kept secret and was taken out from history so no one knew how the Fire Country survived and retreated until one day...

**A**/**N**: Hello there! This is my first fan fiction so please be nice.. If I do a mistake please tell me I would love that! This fan fiction has OC and maybe OOC too! Hehe...

**NOTE: **This takes place a few months after Tsunada becomes the Fourth Hokage Sarutobi got to old to be Hokage and Sasuke is still in Konoha and still a revenge freak also a little OOC from him maybe...Sakura a fan girl still.. Any who...

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO.**

Ages:

Rookie 9: 15 years old

_'though'_

**_'Inner Sakura'_**

_Flash__Back_

** Chapter 1: Hidden Secrets**

_~Konoha __Gates~_

Team 7 were leaving Konoha for their new mission...training...

_-Flash_ _Back ( Tsunada's Office)-_

_"Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Akira you four have a new mission." Sakura and Akira smiled "You will be training to get stronger we need to get stronger ninja" she sighed " But my lady why do we need to get stronger aren't we strong enough?" " Sakura we- OK I'll tell you all the truth I have had a bad feeling these past weeks and it won't go away I'm just worried." Kakashi raised an eye brow " A bad bad feeling you say Tsunada? Very interesting." "Hn" Akira finally spoke up " HEY I think its a good idea we get away for a while and get stronger ne?" Akira was a 14 year old guy with brown hair that reach down to his chin he had side bang and his right side of his face that covered his eye he wore a sleeveless dark blue hoodie with dark blue demin jeans with black ninja sandals then a necklace around his neck that had a mini silver kurnai on it also black ninja gloves on his hands. __His skin was a creamy white with blue eyes that were hazy white a little. He looked very good that he had his own fan clubs to worry about._

_" Good point Akira I think my team will like the 'vacation'!" Kakashi smiled under his mask while his eyes formed into upside down U and_ Tsunada _smiled as well " OK team 7 you are to spend three months to five months training BUT do not go very far from Konoha it may be dangerous!" Tsunada yelled a little as team was turning to go to the door._

_"Hai"_

_-End of Flash Back-_

Team 7 was walking away from the gates Akira turn to look at his old sensei "Oi sensei where are we going to train?" "Hmmm haven't though of that." they all sweat dropped "hn -sighs- sensei why not just in the woods it'll be easier on money and help our survival skills too" Kakashi got into a thinking pose "Sasuke-kun your so smart!"as she said this she attached herself to his arm "Hmm I guess.. that sounds good ok guys to the woods! Also I know the perfect spot to go to so follow me." Kakashi got in the lead all three teens followed close behind to not get lost. Once they got near the trees they leaped up and jumped to tree to tree to their destination. Sasuke kept looking around seeing and memorizing where they were going trying to get every detail because he never went this way before so maybe he could use it to get away if he got the time on a mission or a break from his ninja life.

Few Hours Later

Sakura's legs were hurting and she was not happy at all they have been going at it for a while now and Kakashi just keep going and going but finally they landed on the ground **'FINALLY I THOUGH MY LEGS WOULD FALL OFF!' **but her fears keep going on she looked up and saw right in front of her a huge mountain "OK now we have to climb this mountain not just for fun and to torture you guys but to get to out destination which is up about half way up this mountain sooo LETS GO!"

"NoOoOoOO!"

Everyone jumped but one and looked to see who yelled in despair and they finally figured who it was they were all shocked it was...Sasuke...and he looked like he was about to cry. "S-S-sa-sasuke are y-you ok?" Akira asked slowly reaching to touch Sasuke to try and help the poor guy. "I got him" Kakashi walked over to him and picked him up bridal style which made Sasuke snap out of his sadness at being touched and picked up then he 'tried' to punch Kakashi in the face. "Shesh try to help a guy and almost get punched -sighs- anyway now that Sasukes back let's get going the suns going down and I want to get there before dark" "Hai..."

Four Hours Later of Climbing

"Sensei are we there yet"

"No"

"How about now"

"No"

"Now?"

"Nope"

"How abo-"

"AKIRA BE QUIET!"

"Dang Sakura no need to be grumpy.."

"Jus- sorry.."

"WE ARE HEEEERRREE!" "REALLY?!" "YUP" '**THANK GOD' **Sakura slowly sat on the ground and she looked around all there was the edge of the cliff they were on and their surrounding included a beautiful tree pathway but could not see the other end because it was dark out, lovely green grass that shined and flowers of many colors some in forms of flower beds and colorful butterflies going around then vines hanging off the trees swaying with the gentle breeze tying everything together to make a beautiful scene all together and if you listened closely you could hear a waterfall. "Wow this is almost at nice as the Uchiha's garden back home" Sasuke liked the surroundings it brought many good memories and some bad ones too. "Ok come on down the path we go young ones" They slowly got themselves together and followed Kakashi down the dark tree path.

"Sensei I can't see its dark" it was dark except the little light that was let before the sun was gone for the day peaking through the side. " Just keep walking forward..almost there...and here we are!" he lifted up his arms and moved asides some vines and light right away hit their eyes making them all squint.

Ahhh was all that was heard from the beauty in front of then they never expected this to be up on a mountain far from their home.

Sitting there in all it's beauty was an open area shaped like a circle tree all around but in the middle was the best a 2 story lodge house on the right from their angle, in the back was a high was on stone with a waterfall going down the middle making a pond at the bottom. 'Beautiful'

Everything was breath taking on the stone wall was green leafy vines going all the way down hanging barely touching the floor. Flowers decorated the open grass areas, a few animals were roaming around and some fled when they sensed human near by.

Sakura finally got her mind to register she looked at her sensei and team mates.

"Kakashi how did you know about this place?" Sakura asked "Oh a friend and I always came here on our free time lets to in the house and settle in" Kakashi said as he took out a orange book and started to read and giggle.

They all walked to the house's front door all of them wanted to sleep that's all. Once the door opened they walked in and first thing was they were shown to their rooms. Which was perfect...

**_Akira's_ _Room_**

One word described how he felt right now was _tired_. He set his bag down and opened it up and got his blue pjs out he zipped up his bag and went to the bathroom in his room and closed the door behind him to change.

Akira walked out and dropped on the bed and pulled the covers over himself and drifted into slumber.

_**Sakura's**_ _**Room**_

She was already in her pink and hearts pjs and into bed sleeping the night away and dreaming of Sasuke and her on a date.'Sasuke-kun I love you...'

_**Sasuke's**_ **_Room_**

Sasuke shivered something felt odd very creepy too. Fan girls... that's all that came to mind, he was already in his black pjs sitting by his room window looking out something was more odd outside he couldn't put his finger on it. 'Thats odd oh well sleepy..'

He gave up to tired to think straight he walked to bed got in and fell asleep.

**To** **Be** **Continued**

- Hey that's the first chapter sorry its short... and it's going slow too... It may be a little romantic between two guys so yeah yaoi I KNOW bad choice for a first fan fiction but I've read a lot of fluff ones and I l.o.v.e it! Even if this is not popular I'm keep going I love to write! Review and be nice please!

Chapter 2 soon!

Byee~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: Long ago in the ninja world there was a war between the Fire country and the Lightning country but when times were tough for the Fire country they did something taboo that was kept secret and was taken out from history so no one knew how the Fire Country survived and retreated until one day...

**A/****N**: Hello everyone! I'm updating when ever I can I'll probably update every Monday at best or maybe earlier than that. Ok I know the story may not be good but I'll try my best! Once the story reaches a point I'll explain everything up to that point so please wait!...

**WARNING**: Rated **M for MATURE!**

**Disclaimer**:** I DON'T OWN NARUTO **

**'**thought'

'**Inner Sakura'**

_Flash Back_

** Chapter 2: Mystery Dreams**

***Sasuke's Dream (Sasuke's POV)***

Walking and walking in the darkness that's what was all around him he hated it. Just a reminder of his pain and his loneliness that's all it was...'Why does it have to be like this?! Ugh..'

As I kept walking something I saw a light post 'huh odd' I walked up to it and placed my hand on it it was cold and lonely..

In the corner of my eye something moved I quickly turned around and to out a kunai ready to fight what was lurking in the darkness...Sitting there ready was the only thing to do at the moment but something popped up.

Slowly little eyes opened I could see the color _red_...that was the color, all it did was remind me of him..._Itachi_... It just stared at me I don't know how long we sat there looking into each other and it slowly blinked every now and then.

I gathered up every though of what to do and took the risk. Stepping forward it moved and blinked twice in a row that was new..'Ok let's try this again I have to be careful though..' Taking another step it moved and ran, the next thing I knew what was going on I was chasing it and all that kept me on its tail was its eyes that kept looking back like it was leading me somewhere.

Now I was running and chasing the red eyes but then I tripped landing face first onto the dark floor. ' OUCH! Ugh great I probably lost it stupid rock...wait...Rock?! WHEN DID THAT GET THERE?! I'm losing it!'

I got up and dusted of my pants and started to walked again when I ran it something and fell back. 'SERIOUSLY?! Stupid roc- a..door?' 'that's new...'

I got up again and examined the door. It was black and had chains on the side connecting it to the ground and no wall around it. I slowly went to it and reached for the knob "**touch it..open it..see..what's inside dear boy..."** I felt as if I was being controlled.Slowly turning the knob to open it it slowly creaked until...

**~(Sasuke's Room)~ (Out of Dream & Normal POV) **

"SASUKE-KUN TIME TO GET UP!" Sakura yelled opening his door "AAH! DAMN IT SAKURA...don't yell!" he yelled back getting out of bed trying to calm down. "S-sorry Kakashi said to wake you and to eat and get ready to train" "I'll be down in a bit.." He waved her off to leave and she closed the door behind her.

Sasuke put his hand on his head thinking of his dream "that was weird and that voice..-sighs- better get ready" he got up to get dressed.

He came out of his room wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with black shorts and black ninja sandals (emo style...). He walked down the stairs and turned right to go to the kitchen. The kitchen was nice had marble counter tops and oak wood cabinets and a little island in the middle and all the rest a kitchen would have then a nice four oak chaired table near the left corner. He took his seat and ate the food that was on his plate which was bacon, an egg, and a hash brown.

Kakashi looked at everyone they all seemed in deep though so he decided to speak up "ok everyone since you done its time to start training so well start with water walking"Akira who was left of Kakashi raised a brow "sensei didn't we already learn that?" this time Kakashi turned to him "yes but you'll all be doing in with weights on to make it more..interesting.." He smiled at the look on his student's faces.

**~Outside the House~**

They all had their weights on and were near the pond ready to start."Ok begin" Kakashi said as he took out his orange book and layed back against the tree.

They all started training Sakura was the first to go underwater followed by Akira and Sasuke and Kakashi couldn't help but laugh then got a glare from all three of them so he went back to reading his 'heavenly' book all that could be heard was giggles and curses from his soaked students..

They continued this for half of the day when they finally got the hang of it. Silent cheers went through as they got back on land and onto the safe grass, then Akira layed on the grass as the others did too to rest from their day of training.

It was quiet and peaceful but animal noises now and then but very relaxing the birds chirping and singing beautiful songs like there was no tomorrow, the squirrels chasing each other playing and jumping from tree to tree or eating shiny brownish green acorns to fill up for the rest of the day. Kakashi finally looked up from his book to look at his team.

Seeing that they were done he closed his book and got up "Ok time for the next part" at hearing his voice heads turned his direction so he continued "the next part will be the same as before but instead of water it will be a stone wall."

Having no other option they slowly got up and walked to the wall left side of the waterfall. Checking to see if their weights were good and ready they got started. Sakura was the first to try she focused her chakra to her feet and stepped on with her right foot and quickly with her left then bolted up going close to half way and dropped down. Akira did the same but didn't get half way but close to it and Sasuke did the same and got as far as Sakura.

After a while they all got higher but had to move more left because higher up was bumpy and weren't ready for that but Akira tried to show off and show he's better than Sasuke and he just fell down not even making it on the rocky edges. Only word that popped up in his teammates minds was 'Baka' and 'Dobe'.

Moving on to the next area the boys got at it and started to race and see who could get higher than the other. Sakura stepped back a few she was going to try and race up the part with thick leafy vines on it 'Sasuke-kun will notice me and think I'm great and fall in love with me more but he will be shy about it and act like its forbidden AAHH FORBIDDEN LOVE yes that what it will be CHA!' She stared to run and lifted her left leg in front expecting to hit rock and go up but she didn't expect to go through the vines and landed sort of doing the splits which caused her to yell in pain.

At hearing her cry of pain her teammates stopped what they were doing and followed her yelling. They looked at the vines in front of them "Umm did Sakura turn to vines?" "dobe she didn't turn to vines I think she's behind it" at that said a tik mark popped on Akira's head and Kakashi barely getting there pushed the vines aside showing a dark cave that was hidden.

"Well this is new a hidden cave huh" he looked around and found a pink girl on his left "Oh hi Sakura how are you today?" She turned to him and grabbed the nearest thing near her (a rock) and threw it at him which missed.

Kakashi started to look around analyzing the newly discovered cave as he was doing this Akira and Sasuke came in and saw Sakura on the floor in pain which made them smirk.(they don't really like her she's the 'slut' of Konoha that's what most of rookie 9 called her) Akira got bored of watching her and decided to help her up but when he did she just glared at him and dusted off her MINI skirt and wish it was Sasuke that helped her up like prince charming.

Kakashi got a stick that was around and did a fire release jutsu to make it into a touch to see around and he turned to his students "so...anyone wanna explore this cave?" "Wait sensei you didn't know about this cave?" Kakashi looked at Sasuke "nope so...yes or no?" "Hai"

They started to walk in to the cave but what they didn't know that they were about to discover something that would change everyone in the ninja world especially theirs and Konoha...

Hey everyone! Sorry the chapters are short and they suck I'm still trying to get used to this... Heh anyway I'll try to get better and for those who found out yes I don't like Sakura only a little which is this 6% maybe even lower sorry to her fans! Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 soon!

Bye~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**: Long ago in the ninja world there was a war between the Fire country and the Lightning country but when times were tough for the Fire country they did something taboo that was kept secret and was taken out from history so no one knew how the Fire Country survived and retreated until one day...

**A/N**: Chapter 3 yea! Ok so I have no idea if this should be yaoi but I'm thinking maybe nice light yaoi and maybe get more as I go deeper into the story. Yes? No? Hmm oh! I'm do this chappy longer and better well try hehe...

**WARNING**: RATED M!

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

'_thought_'

_FlashBack_

"_**N**a**r**u**t**o **&** K**y**u**u**b**i** t**a**l**k**_"

"**Kyuubi**"

{**_Last Time_**}

_-Kakashi started to look around analyzing the newly discovered cave as he was doing this Akira and Sasuke came in and saw Sakura on the floor in pain which made them smirk.(they don't really like her she's the 'slut' of Konoha that's what most of rookie 9 called her) Akira got bored of watching her and decided to help her up but when he did she just glared at him and dusted off her MINI skirt and wish it was Sasuke that helped her up like prince charming._

_Kakashi got a stick that was around and did a fire release jutsu to make it into a touch to see around and he turned to his students "so...anyone wanna explore this cave?" "Wait sensei you didn't know about this cave?" Kakashi looked at Sasuke "nope so...yes or no?" "Hai"_

_They started to walk in to the cave but what they didn't know that they were about to discover something that would change everyone in the ninja world especially theirs and Konoha...- _

** Chapter 3: Secret's of the Cave**

As Kakashi and his team walked deeper into the silent cave they kept their guard up incase of sudden danger that could strike at any moment.

Sounds of water dripping and hitting the ground echoed through the cave to their ears and foot steps beating the ground were the only sounds in the cave. As they walked Sakura tried to act very scared and hugged Sasuke's arm just to get close to him and she also rubbed her flat chest(their tiny which is pretty much flat) on him. This only made him wiggle her off and walk faster she smiled 'aww he's shy so cute! He's hiding his love for me eeekkkk!'

Walking barely anything could be seen but what the torch brightened up (Kakashi still had it) so everyone stayed close to him not to get lost in never ending darkness. "Yo Kakashi do you know where this goes to?" Akira questioned him "Hmmm suuurre..." this was obviously a big lie.

Walking continued for what felt like hours until they saw a door and walked up to it but the door shocked Sasuke his eyes widened "this door I've seen this before..." everyone turned to look at him "you've been in here before Sasuke-kun?" "no b-but I've seen it before..."

Akira looked at the door it was creepy that's the only word to describe it. He turned back to Sasuke "where have you seen it Sasuke?" Sasuke just kept staring at the door then he finally opened his mouth to respond " I saw it in a..dream..." the very same black door of chains stood in front of him and his team.

Sasuke slowly went to open the door when a hand stopped him "wait Sasuke-kun I don't think it's safe" Sakura was scared of what could be behind the door no one knew but at the same time curious. Sasuke looked at her "I'll take the risk it's been bugging me since I saw it" and he reached for the knob again. Grabbing the sliver knob he twisted it and pulled the door towards him to open it.

It was dark inside nothing could be seen he grabbed the torch from Kakashi and slowly walked in the others not to far behind. He saw another torch on the wall in the corner of his eye so he went to it and connected the tips to start the other one. Stepping back the torch started to light up but at the same time others did as well lighting up the whole area like magic for them to see what was hidden.

Everything could be seen.

Nothing hidden anymore in the darkness of the cave.

Astonished was the first reaction then fear combined with it.

In the back of the room was a waterfall that made a fairly large pond; in the middle of the pond was a huge statue of a creature of a nightmare a person would not want to have at night. A creature that was half human and half beast its face posed like it was screaming in pain its eyes bleeding or crying no one could tell and only mid-stomach up could be seen of its body from the water. It's arms came in front of its chest near its heart then it's hand made a circle around its heart. What was most shocking was the black ball it was holding in its hand like it was struck into the beast's heart killing it.

Black vines wrapped around the beast's neck, arms, and covered its eyes making it blind. No words were spoken they were all shocked of this and no one knew of this but them, no better idea of what to do Akira and Kakashi walked closer to the statue. As the others to did the same something made their senses scream to run and get away from this place but they ignored it curiosity got the best of them.

"W-wh-what is t-this?" Akira was frightened he wanted to leave but something caught his eye in the front of the statue and pond was a single daisy sitting there and something laid next to it. He walked up to it was saw what was next to the flower...a mask..a fox mask. The masked looked creepy too it had ears that caved in the middle and black in it like an ear would be, the eyes were narrowed a bit above the left side of the left eye were two wavy red lines the bottom longer than the top one the same by the right side of its mouth, the mouth was shaped like a cat smile (like this :3 not exact only slightly like a sly smile) that was outlined by red completing the mask.

Akira picked it up and examined it "what the..." the others walked to his side and looked at the mask too. "This is to weird..." Sakura said the others nodded in agreement then they heard dripping noises of water landing in water.

All heads turns to looked up at the clear pond but it was not clear it was staring to turn an inky black. Following where the drops were coming from their eyes widened a lot the place where the black droplets were coming from was the black sphere the statue was holding. It started out slowly then got heavier like a rain shower.

They had no idea what to do or what was happening then out of no where a black ribbon shot out and wrapped around the fox mask and quickly pulled back before anyone could do anything. The ribbon returned to the opening of the beast's hands disappearing from view.

Quietly foots steps could be heard but it was not theirs so they took out their kunai and on guard the next the didn't expect was a blonde blur dropping down and Sasuke barely got in time to catch whatever it was.

He looked down only to see a person their eyes half open but he couldn't see the eyes and he fixed the person in his arms holding them bridal style.

Then the person finally spoke "t**h**a**n**k **y**o**u** f**or** cat**c**h**in**g **m**e **I** g**u**e**s**s **t**h**a**t **I** c**a**n**'t** **walk** rig**ht** y**e**t..." Sasuke placed the person on the ground as gently as he could and so he could get a better look and at this done Kakashi, Sakura, and Akira gathered around the stranger with Sasuke and they couldn't believe what they were seeing!

It was a blonde guy that looked a lot like a girl! He had many female features; his body had an hour glass figure which could be seen by his clothing also his face was shaped like a females would be like was decorated with 3 whisker marks on each cheek, his blonde hair reached his shoulders and was spiky with red ends on top of his head were two fluffy golden fox ears with red tips. His clothing was like a girl too he wore a kimono that was outlines red in the collar area the rest was black and at the bottom was a beautiful flower design that slowly vanished as it went up. Then around his waist was a black silky strand that was tied to hug his body on the back off the kimono and where the strand met was a big black silky bow that had black strands hanging off it and reach down past his feet that would drag as he walked also had a flower designs that vanished at the end. (The bow is alive shh...) Also he had nine fluffy golden tails with red tips that were around and under him like a bed. He was tan and his skin looked soft and silky but the thing that sticked out the most was his eyes which were barely seen because his eyes were still half open.

The eyes were different... far from normal. One was a beautiful blue that you could stare for hours and not get bored they shined and twinkled but the other eye was red with a black slit like a cat's eye and screamed pain, evil, and thirst for blood... Also the fox mask was next to him also a Japanese style sun umbrella that was plain red.

Everyone's though was 'beautiful' & 'sexy' but Sasuke and Akira spoke their thoughts out loud and blushed deeply and lower their heads to hide it but didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi and Sakura. Finally Kakashi spoke up "excuse me umm who are you and why are you here?" the blonde slowly turned his head "oh!..sorry my names Naruto and for why I'm here I was sealed here" Naruto smiled lightly at them he didn't have much strength at the moment he just woke up from deep slumber.

Kakashi eyes widened " S- Oh! sorry where my manners..my names Kakashi, the pink chick is Sakura, the brunette is Akira, and the person who saved you was Sasuke" he pointed out they all nodded in greeting. "**Interesting people I think you can trust them I like the Sasuke one..." **Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind licking his lips and then smirked.

Naruto smiled a little more "hello there I'm sorry but it seems I'm in a weak state and need to sleep some more..." "Go ahead and sleep we will take you back to my 'little' house outside of here" Kakashi said while he smiled and Naruto nodded before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Kakashi turned to his students "we need to get him out of here he's very weak I can tell and I wanna know why he's here and was sealed up it that statue Sasuke can you carry him?" "Hn" Sasuke bend down and picked him up bridal style again trying to be careful 'wow his hair and skin is soft...he's ho- WHAT AM I SAYING!? Damn he's light...' He shook off the though and followed Kakashi who was heading for the entrance of the cave to get the blonde beauty into a bed and check if he was ok. Akira carried his mask and umbrella and also followed them Sakura not to far behind 'Hes trying to take my Sasuke-kun I can feel it..that won't happen Sasuke-kun loves me! I know it!' she smiled to herself at this.

'What is going on here and how did I not know about this place...' Kakashi had a lot of questions to ask Naruto but they would have to wait...

**~To be Continued~**

YA THIS ONES LONGER! Sorry I described a lot on this chapter but hope you can picture it! That was chapter 3 people and 4 very soon dang this many chapter in one week...Hehe YEA IM GOING TO DO IT BL(Boy Love or Yaoi) or BoyxBoy I will probably do where lots of people like naruto and stuff I'll think about it...Thanks for reading!

Bye~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary**: Long ago in the ninja world there was a war between the Fire country and the Lightning country but when times were tough for the Fire country they did something taboo that was kept secret and was taken out from history so no one knew how the Fire Country survived and retreated until one day...

**WARNING**: RATED M

**Disclaimer**: **I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**'**_thought_**'**

_FlashBack_

_"_**Kyuubi**_"_

_"N**a**r**u**t**o** **&** K**y**u**u**b**i**"_

** Chapter 4: What!?**

Naruto turned to his side 'warm.. it feeling good. What warm... what the' Naruto slowly opened his eyes only to see black and something was around his waist. His head and hands were against it then his instinct turned on so he cuddled closer to the warm object but when it moved he froze and slowly looked up only to see a white porcelain face.

'W-wait face!?' he shot up and tried to run but didn't get far because something was wrapped on his slim waist tightly. So he did the next best thing to do in this situation..scream like hell.."KYAAAAAAA!"

Next thing that happened was Sasuke shot up and looked around as foot steps could be heard and the door slammed open and Akira came in yelling "WHAT HAPPEN YOU OKAY?!" Only to see Naruto now against the other side of the room and Sasuke slowly getting out of bed to calm the blonde.

Few minutes he put the puzzle together 'Naruto just woke up + saw Sasuke in same bed = scared the crap out of Naruto' "-sigh- it's ok Naruto calm down" Akira tried to calm him down as Sakura and Kakashi came in and figured out the situation right away and left them be to calm down.

Naruto slowly slid to the ground his back against the wall as he breath in and out to came his rapidly beating heart but for Sakura she was half asleep and didn't see her dear Sasuke.

"W-um-why was he in th-the same b-bed as me...!" he looked like a deer when they first meet a car on the road. "Oh! hehe well you see..."

_FlashBack (Last night)_

_As they approached the house Kakashi just thought of a problem. He turned to his team "umm we have an issue now" Sakura looked at him like he was dumb. "what's the problem sensei?" Kakashi opened the door and let them in before he spoke again "there are only 4 rooms and there are 5 of us now so Naruto is going to have to share a bed or someone is going to have to sleep on the couch."_

_Sakura thought of a brilliant idea "SENSEI he can take Sasuke-kun's bed and Sasuke-kun can sleep with me!" she chirped._

_First response was "no" then "Sakura your parents would not allow that and so do I your a girl and girls don't bunk with guys unless they are a couple.." she frowned 'WE ARE A COUPLE DON'T GET IN THE WAY OF TRUE LOVE SENSEI!' _

_Sasuke spoke up "I'll sleep on the couch.." but then Akira realised something "wait what if something happens to dear Naruto-kun over night I don't think he can walk yet and get us" "good point...oh! why don't Sasuke and him share a bed" Kakashi smiled at this he liked the idea._

_Sakura yelled at him like a banshee "WHY SENSEI?!" everyone was starting to get a headache "Sakura so he can keep an eye on him and other reason too ne? Sasuke~" he smiled at Sasuke. It took Sasuke a minute to figure out what Kakashi was planning he blushed a very deep red and walked up to his room with Naruto in hand to go to bed._

_FlashBack End_

"That's what happen also the reason you are here with him" Naruto looked at him then Sasuke he blushed as he put his head down his bangs shadowing his eyes hiding them from view.** "AWWW! You think their hot don't you kit hehehe..." **Naruto blushed more couldn't blame him they had no shirt on! **"It's ok kit I think the same too oh how much I would love them to pound into you over and over while you scream in pl-...OH GOD I'M HARD! DAMN IT! Oh hey look their calling you!" **This being said Naruto only to almost pass out they were right in front of him crouching down to his level asking if he was ok.

"H-hai" he shuddered out and for some reason they sighed out in relief 'were they that worried?' "Naruto can you walk yet?" He shook his head no so Akira reached out and picked him up like a princess so he blushed and Akira acted "come my lady I think it's time you eat and then a bath is that ok my beautiful princess?" Naruto blushed even more than nodded yes while Sasuke was boiling up inside he breathed in and out to calm down anger. (Jealous) He started to act too "oh dear would you like us to help you with your bath my lady?" Naruto thought he was going to die right there so he just nodded again and off they went to eat.

As they walked down together Akira still had Naruto. Sasuke and him looked at each other and spoke through their eyes "I think we shouldn't fight for Naruto-kun right now he's needs care not us fighting something might happen" Akira nodded in agreement "once he's better we will start and see who gets him" then they both nodded and walked into the kitchen.

Kakashi and Sakura were down there already they both looked up and saw Akira had Naruto in his arms then set him down on one of the chairs so he could eat.

Akira pulled another chair up to the table so he was left of Naruto while Sasuke was right. They started to eat Naruto just looked at his food which was oatmeal and picked at it everyone say this. Sasuke spoke up after a while of watching "what's wrong Naruto-kun?" Sakura heard this and she was now mad but she tried her best not to attack someone. Naruto looked up "what is this?" he tilted his head to the side in a cute way "it's oatmeal you never had it before?" "nuuh..."

He looked down at the food called oatmeal and grabbed the spoon and brought it close go his face and sniffed it 'looks ok, smells nice, and seems promising..' he slowly brought it to his mouth and put it in.

Everyone was waiting for a reacting or something to happen at any moment. Next thing that's happen was while Naruto was chewing he blushed lightly and put his hands on his cheeks then swallowed he opened his mouth "Yummy I like it THANK YOU!" he smiled this caused two people's hearts to skip a beat and start to eat their breakfast.

"So Naruto wanna tell us about yourself?" Kakashi wanted to find more about the mysterious boy so did the others. "Hmmm I don't know what to say so ask some questions! W**h**a**t do** y**ou w**a**nn**a **kn**o**w** a**bo**u**t** _u**s**_?" he replied. "Well ho- wait us? Who's us?" Kakashi was confused "Kyu, Meme, and me why?" all were looking at him like he was crazy "who's Kyu and Meme Naruto?" Everyone was curious "OH! Kyu or Kyuubi is the other me!" then Kyuubi finally spoke through Naruto's mouth for the first time ever **"Hello mortals I'm Kyu as Naruto-kun just said but to you its Kyuubi and yes I'm _like _his other half but I'm not him and don't worry I won't kill you unless I don't like you" **Kyuubi/Naruto smirked. (All the other times Kyuubi spoke in Naruto's mind btw)

All eyes had fear in them never have they hear such a scary voice such evil you it sent chills down everyone's spines. "Kyu don't scare them! Oh and this is Meme!" then Naruto put his hands behind his back and a 'click' was heard then Naruto placed his black silky bow on the table it's strand sat loosely under it.

"Your bow? Ummm..." Akira had no idea what to say "OH! Meme time to wake up!" Naruto poked the bow with his index finger then all of a sudden the bow moved and the strands lifted up and bounced up and landed on its strands/feet then an eye open in the middle of the bow (where it ties together) and the eye looked around and one foot lifted up and waved to them then back to the table/ground.

It was quiet..no one spoke or moved except Naruto then everyone got up and quickly had their back against the wall 'THIS IS FREAKY!' Seeing this reaction Naruto spoke up "Ah! Don't worry he doesn't bite a lot just be careful to not upset him!" He smiled and petted Meme, hearing this they slowly got to their seats, Akira slowly reached out and petted Meme the same way Naruto did. Meme liked the petting and opened its mouth (just below its one eye) licked Akira's hand and purred. This was just weird for them all Akira jumped a little at the licks on his hand but he got used to it after a while.

Getting back to questioning Naruto Kakashi looked at him "Hm when were you born Naruto?" the boy though for a second then spoke "very long time ago or what you people call the Edo period" he smiled at them. "WHAT!? That's a long time ago! How!? You look so young!" Sakura was losing it this day was just to weird!

"Really? Huh not to me and for how I'm still alive I'm a demon not human" 'humans are so weird' **"yea." **Naruto wagged his tails around waiting for them to talk and ask questions. Akira had no idea what to do this was all new to him he looked at Sasuke he looked the same he was lost too.

"Another question umm why were you sealed in that black orb the statue had"? Naruto turned to Kakashi then to the others. He didn't want to say his reason because if they knew they would probably seal him back up he just woke up from his slumber he didn't wanna go back. He thought of an excuse to say then it hit him "oh I don't remember why sorry if it comes to me I'll tell you Kakashi-sama" 'DAMN IT it slipped stupid habits..'

Kakashi was surprised what he called him 'odd very odd' "Ma ma Kakashi is fine Naruto." "Hai." Sasuke just remembered about Naruto's bath "Kakashi-sensei Akira and I need to take Naruto to the bathroom so he can take a bath so if you'll excuse us." Both men got up this time Sasuke picked up Naruto and they walked up stairs to the bathroom.

**~In the Bathroom~**

Sasuke and Akira were preparing the huge bathtub that could fit up to 6 people. Yes they were all taking a bath together all 3 of them. Naruto was playing with his fingers he was very nervous of course he would be two hot guys with him in the same bath and naked too. He blushed deeply at this though he liked them both but there was one he liked more so did Kyuubi he kept telling him to kiss the guy but Naruto ignored him.

Naruto looked up and saw they made it into a bubble bath. Then they turned to him and smiled he smiled back "it's done Naruto-kun now we can get in." He got up and they turned around to face away from him and the bath.

Now he had some privacy so he took Meme off his back and placed him down on the stink and stripped down then entered the warm bath. Hearing water move was the signal that Naruto was in the water now so they stripped too not caring about privacy and also entered the bath.

Both looked at the blonde and quickly went for their noses to stop the bleeding. Naruto was wet all over plus naked, the steam coming off the water, and his eyes were closed with his fox ears down as he relaxed.

Naruto turned to Meme who was on the sink still "Meme can you please clean my clothes and then I'll give you a bath too." Meme got right to work he dragged the clothes in his mouth and went out of the bathroom into the hall.

Akira grabbed the soap "ok time to clean up!"

**-Half Hour Later-**

Meme came back into the bathroom with Naruto's clothes clean and neatly folded. He walked up to the bath after placing them on the sink and Naruto picked him up placed him in the water his hand under Meme so he wouldn't drown. He grabbed the soap and scrubbed Meme clean this took 15 minutes because of how big the bow creature was.

Finally getting out of the bath with towels around their waist they helped try each other, got their clean clothes on (Naruto's tail took a while to dry up) Meme got back on Naruto's back same place as before and they all walked out down stairs seeing Kakashi and Sakura outside. Meme's strand stretched out and it traveled up stairs into Sasuke's room then grabbed his master's sun umbrella and went back down.

Naruto grabbed his umbrella in his hand and followed Akira and Sasuke out, opened up his umbrella to block the sun as he walked out and sat near a tree watching them train the day away. 'I wish I could tell them more about me...' **"You** **can't** **kit if you did they'll probably seal you back in there or you'll be used again like you were during that war... " **'Ok but I still can't believe I was sealed for that long but now I'm free and I want it to stay that way Kyu...' **"So do I kit so do I..." **Naruto watched them train he knew nothing would stay this way forever he could feel it. Slowly closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep...

**~To Be Continued~**

Done! Yes! Ok so next chapter will be a time skip I already got an idea perfect for this yaoi fan fiction.. I won't saying it! I know this story is not popular but I don't care I just love writing! Thanks to the people who are reading!

Bye~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary**: Long ago in the ninja world there was a war between the Fire country and the Lightning country but when times were tough for the Fire country they did something taboo that was kept secret and was taken out from history so no one knew how the Fire Country survived and retreated until one day...

**A/N**: Hello everyone yes this is the 5th chapter! Ekkk! I'm so happy! There is a part in the story I can't wait to get to so that's why I'm typing so many chapters in one week I'm sorry if I'm going to fast I will try to go slower ok?

**Warning**: Rated M

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

**{Last Time}**

_-Naruto grabbed his umbrella in his hand and followed Akira and Sasuke out, opened up his umbrella to block the sun as he walked out and sat near a tree watching them train the day away. 'I wish I could tell them more about me...' **"You** **can't** **kit if you did they'll probably seal you back in there or you'll be used again like you were during that war... " **'Ok but I still can't believe I was sealed for that long but now I'm free and I want it to stay that way Kyu...' **"So do I kit so do I..." **Naruto watched them train he knew nothing would stay this way forever he could feel it. Slowly closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep...-_

_{End}_

**Chapter 5: New Life + New Danger**

**~TimeSkip 4 Months~**

Everyone was packing they were all ready to go home to Konoha their birthplace. Everyone was happy but Naruto he was nervous he has not seen or been in any village for a long time and everything was different in this time.

Naruto picked up Meme off the grass "could you do me a favor Meme." Meme opened his eye and looked at his master "could you shape into a cape with a hood so I can hide." Meme nodded this caused Naruto to smile and forget he was nervous.

Kakashi and the others finally came out "come on Naruto we wanna get there before nightfall!" Naruto got up and followed them Meme did his job and made the black cloak that reach to his masters ankles. This pleased Naruto so he grabbed his fox mask from underneath his cloak and put it on so his face was hidden as the rest of him.

As they walked through the passage past the vines and down the rocky mountain which was all easier than going up. They neared the forest and jumped into the trees one to the other as they went down the same path they used to get to the mountain house.

**{1:00pm}{Konoha Front Gate}**

Kakashi, his team, and Naruto approached the gates but Naruto slowed down at every step. Sasuke caught this and turned to the blonde and grabbed his hand "Naruto-kun it's ok come on you'll be alright I'm here." Sasuke said in a calm voice and walked with the blonde.

Sakura was fuming 'HOW DARE HE GRAB MY SASUKE-KUN'S HAND AND WALK WITH HIM!' From her 'view' Naruto grabbed Sasuke and started to walk with him.

They got to the gate and the guards seen them "Oh! Team 7 welcome back!" One guard smiled and saw a 4th figure among them "oh? Who's this?" Both guards tried to see who it was but everything was hidden behind the mask and cloak "this is a friend of the Hokage she already knows of the arrival we just happen to bump into each other on the way." Kakashi was just wishing they didn't ask Tsunada or ask for Naruto to take off the cloak or mask.

The guards sat there for a second "ok just don't cause trouble!" Kakashi nodded to them and they walked in "first to the Hokage's office to report then we'll see what happens then." "Hai" they all said in sync and sped off to the office.

**{Tsunada's Office}**

Tsunada was complaining in her mind 'this is to much paperwork! Please a excuse of any sort anything!' Just then two 'knocks' were on her door she looked up "come in!" She did a quick silent victory before the person came in.

Kakashi and the others walked in, Naruto last and he hid behind Sasuke. Tsunada didn't see him "welcome back team 7 did you do we?" "Hai" she thought they would go but they stayed there "umm is there something else?" Kakashi was getting nervous "um yes there is well you see.. "

After a hour of explaining about Naruto and the cave Tsunada did not believe him until she notice a cloaked figure behind Sasuke "Is that Naruto?" She pointed toward Sasuke "Yes it is come out Naruto." This said Naruto stepped out to face her.

Tsunada couldn't see his face "please remove the cloak and mask Naruto-kun I won't hurt you." He hesitated but whispered to Meme to go back to his bow shape on his back this done his fox ears and 9 tails came out then he grabbed his mask and took it off and placed it on his waist.

Tsunada blushed at seeing Naruto 'cute...' she thought trying not to hug the boy to death. Naruto did the best thing that came to his mind he bowed "It's nice to meet you Tsunada-sama." She smiled "please just call me Tsunada." "Hai Tsunada." She smiled more "well we will deal with the rest later for now we have to get you a place to stay." Akira spoke up right away "He can stay with me if that's ok." She thought for a second "that will be a problem your sister is with you she might spread work about Naruto-kun. Wait how about with Sasuke?" Akira wanted to yell but he controlled himself.

Sasuke smiled inside "Hn that sounds good." "Ok then Naruto-kun will stay at the Uchiha compound dismissed." Naruto put his cloak and mask back on.

Everyone left her to her work. Sasuke turned to Naruto "come Naruto-kun let's go to your new home." Sasuke started to walk through the crowd Naruto almost lost him so he reached out and grabbed Sasuke's hand then tripped. Sasuke felt Naruto grab his hand 'oh god ok calm down' He turned around just in time to see Naruto trip and catch him "wow there be careful Naruto-kun."

Sasuke and Naruto walked to the Uchiha compound hand in hand until it started to rain and ran the rest of the way.

They stepped in and Sasuke closed the door both panting. Sasuke realized that he was still holding Naruto's hand tightly he quickly pulled away "S-sorry..." He and Naruto blushed "it's ok..." Sasuke walked up the stairs to a room across from his "your probably tired this is um your room I'm right across if you need me. Good night!" Sasuke said as he smiled and walked into his room and closed the door behind him.

Naruto open the door to his room and walked in and closed the door he looked around the room was nice and simple he liked it. Naruto walked to the bed and sat down "Meme you can drop it now time for bed!" Meme formed back into a bow and Naruto took his mask off and placed it on the night stand next to him. Naruto laid down with Meme his head on the pillow "night Meme...night Kyu..." Meme hissed **"night kit..-yawn-.." **Naruto smiled and closed his eyes.

**{Somewhere Far East of Konoha}**

Shadow figures were deep in a hidden cave mysterious figures were having a meeting. "So you say there was a powerful chakra wave from this boy?" said one figure in the biggest chair the person was holding a photo of someone. "Hai hes different from a normal person...a demon.." said a plant like figure "Zetsu are you sure? There aren't many demons left you know un!" said a blonde and Zetsu glared at him "Deidara I'm pretty sure it's was a powerful demon probably even more powerful than the eight tailed demon.." Deidara snorted at hearing this then a red head spoke up "it's a demon probably what should we do leader-sama?" the red head known as Sasori questioned.

Slowly eyes opened showing purple with many black rings "we will capture it in 3 months so prepare do you all understand?" his eyes narrowed "Hai" just then the door open and a guy with an orange mask that had one hole "TOBI GOT NEWS TOBI GOT NEWS!" Everyone turned to look at Tobi then the leader spoke again "what you get Tobi?" Tobi bounced up to the table and looked at everyone then spoke "Fox-kun is in Konoha and living at Itachi's old home!"

That said red eyes looked at Tobi "Calm down Itachi..any way now that we know where he is... it will be half of a month now." "Hai" they all agreed "ok dismissed we will meet back here in half a month." They all stood up and left to started their mission on preparing for what was to come.

The orange haired leader sat there still and looked at the picture again "soon we will have your power little fox soon.." He said and place the picture down of a blonde fox kid smiling his 9 tails behind him as he played with a butterfly in a field.

**~To Be Continued~**

Omg yay Akatsuki! Next chapter may have a little lemon maybe! OHH! THERES GOING TO BE MPREG! OOoooH...Sorry I think I'm going to fast with this you agree? probably I'll slow down and make the chapters longer I still think their to short! Thanks for reading!

Bye~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary**: Long ago in the ninja world there was a war between the Fire country and the Lightning country but when times were tough for the Fire country they did something taboo that was kept secret and was taken out from history so no one knew how the Fire Country survived and retreated until one day...

**A/N**: HELLO THERE! This chappy I'm going to make longer but not to long. Dang I hate how I'm typing fast and I make a lot of mistakes hehe...

**WARNING**: Rated **M**! Sexual content and Language!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

_'thought'_

**"Kyuubi"**

**Chapter 6: The Feeling Called Love?**

**{Next Morning} **

Sasuke rolled to his side and breathed in a delicious smell 'that smell good like bacon..wait who's cooking..and in my house..?' He bolted up quickly got out of bed (he only had his blue pj pants on) he ran down stairs to see who was in his home 'probably that pink banshee again..ugh'

The smell got stronger as he closed in he was going to yell at Sakura to get out then he saw blonde instead of pink. He rubbed his eyes to see if he was hallucinating and happily he wasn't!

There was Naruto at the stove in a cute apron making blueberry pancakes, sausages, and bacon he could smell it all. Sasuke kept staring at him checking Naruto out. Meme's black strands were all around doing many tasks; helping Naruto cook, getting the orange juice in the fridge, setting the table, and cleaning up the kitchen all at the same time while Naruto sang in a whisper so nothing could be heard of what he sang with all the noise going on.

Sensing another presence Naruto turned around only to see the raven shirtless...and drooling.. He blushed a deep red that resembled a tomato and quickly turn away back to the stove. Which pleased Sasuke more because of the color he was. He like it very.

Meme started to get plates for the master and guest. Naruto grabbed one plate thanked Meme and placed the food on it neatly then placed it on the counter and started the other plate all while Meme got two cups poured the orange juice and traveled to the table.

Sasuke finally got out of his daze and noticed he was drooling at the sight. He sat down cleaned his drool problem with a napkin and continued to watch.

Naruto walked up to the table both plates in his hand. He placed one in front of Sasuke and the other was for him and Meme so he sat down cut of a bit of the blueberry pancakes and put it in front of Meme to eat too.

Sasuke thanked him for the food and started to eat while glancing at Naruto every now and then.

The blonde fox caught this "you ok Sasuke-sama?" he was worried his friend didn't like the food he made. Sasuke almost choked at hearing him being called that "hn this is good where you learn to cook?" Naruto was happy now to hear this "Oh! Kyu taught me this morning I'm glad you like it!" "Hn I gotta go soon I got another mission that's a week long so can you'll stay here and take care of yourself?" Naruto frowned at bit "hey..I'm not a baby I'm only a year younger than you!"

The raven chuckled and nodded then started to eat again.

Naruto was blushing 'Kyu what is this feeling my hearts pounding fast plus my face keeps getting hot!' Kyuubi was laughing his ass off at hearing this** "oh geez Naru that's fu-..Oh your serious.." **Naruto wanted to hit the stupid fox **"OK! No hitting me last time that happen my ribs broke ugh...anywaay what you feel is called an emotion. This emotion is called _love _in mortal terms. So in a more simple way you like that Uchiha there..."  
**

Naruto blushed even more because of this and took a quick glance at the Uchiha only to see him staring right at him. "Naruto you ok? Your very red..." 'not that I don't like it...' Naruto was trying to find words "u-um ye-yes I'm j-just..it's a l-little warm in h-he-here..." Sasuke caught that he was nervous "oh well I have to go to my mission after I get dressed..." He got up and put his plate into the sink and went upstairs.

Naruto's eyes sadden and his ear flatten on his head with his tails down 'he probably thinks I'm weird or a monster..' He thought placing his head down on the table.

After a few moody minutes Sasuke came down only to see Naruto on the table. He walked up and slowly reached out but stopped half way 'he seems upset did I do something? Maybe I should...' He reached out again and slowly started to pet Naruto on the head until he heard purring and Naruto leaned into the touch.

Saskue smiled then the foxes ears went up and blue and red eyes stared at him " you seemed upset so I.." He just got caught petting the blonde's head what was he suppose to do!?

Next thing that happen was Naruto got up in front of him so Sasuke though he was going to yell or hit him so he closed his eyes. That was the though until he felt something soft touch his cheek. He open his eye only to see Naruto blushing and pulling away then he walked upstairs.

Sasuke was lost 'did he just...kiss my cheek!?' He blushed and placed a hand on that cheek. He walked to the door and turned a bit to look up the stairs and shouted that he was leaving opened the door to go to his week long mission.

**{Next Morning}**

Our favorite blonde could be found in the livingroom just sitting on the couch talking to Kyuubi and Meme trying to figure out what to do with these emotions. They were all new to him even before he was sealed he never felt the emotions called love, shy, and confusion plus many more. All he was was a dog on a leash or a robot that followed his master's every command..an empty shell.

"KYUUUUU WHAT DO I DO?!" Naruto was panicking this was all too much! **"Quiet please -sigh- ok since your new with these this what I recommend you do.. just act like you normally do and since you kissed his cheek and ran wait till he gets back and see what happens from there. Ok?" **Naruto nodded and watched Meme run around the black coffee table.

Naruto asked Meme to stretch and get him his brush that Sasuke bought him when he was at the mountain house and the others went into town.

Meme's strand gave him the brush then Naruto got up and sat on the ground and grabbed one of his tails, slowly he brushed all 9 golden red tipped tails until they were shiny and knot free then did the same to his hair.

Next he fixed his outfit up. He never got a new outfit because one the one was he had it always clean because of Meme and it never ripped and two it was a tradition back then that a demon doesn't change their outfit so they could find each other and show their rankings also maybe mate too.

Naruto was the highest ranked black with flowers which meant a dangerous and powerful demon but he never accepted a mate because they never were powerful enough to protect him if he was pregnant or was in a weak state. Also he was always caged by his master from the outside world so he couldn't find a worthy mate. Yes he was a submissive and could carry kids because he was a very very rare demon. If a demon was a submissive male that could carry kids then that was very rare and valuable to demons and humans sometimes too plus Naruto was the strongest and a fox demon at that made him very valuable to all demons.

When they do get pregnant it only takes 3 to 4 weeks for them and then they can give birth since they are demons their more powerful and stronger so the process is faster than a mortal or an animal.

Sadly none were his taste or were to weak when he met some so he stayed alone during mating seasons all those years.

Sasuke Uchiha was another story though.

He was strong enough to protect Naruto but Naruto could still easily kill him with little effort. Also he caught his eye a lot but he can't make the first move. The submissive can only seduce them so only the dominant can make the first move and ask for the submissive to be their mate and if they said yes the dominant would then continue.

He could feel THAT season coming up it was about a week away he knew because his body was starting get warmer than usual.

Naruto got up off the floor and went up stairs to sleep the heat away and hopefully no demons would find him and try to mate next week he only wanted Sasuke. Akira was alright but he was weak and was always angry because of Sasuke that wouldn't be good for Naruto.

As he was walking up the stairs he started to feel hotter and weak this made him go quickly up to his room and close the door behind him dropping himself on the bed closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**{Forest Far Away From Konoha}**

Team 7 was walking through the forest to deliver a message to the Sand Village. Kakashi was reading his 'godly' book while his 'students' were doing their own thing.

They weren't his student anymore Sasuke was an Anbu Captian but Tsunada says to spent time with his old team and get out more instead of trying to kill his brother Itachi all the time. Sasuke was called the **'Serpent Prince'** cause he had the Snake contract that was found when some Anbu found Orochimaru's base in the Wave country.

Sakura and Akira were Jōnin. Sakura was assigned to work at the hospital for her great healing abilities because she trained under Tsunada. She was called the** 'Pink Slug Princess' **because she also had the Slug contract too. **  
**

Akira was assigned to Tsunada's office; getting the reports, doing mission, and sometime teach kids for his excellent memory of everything. He just had the Dog contract same as Kakashi. He would of got the Frog contract but Jiraiya said he wasn't worthy for it. His nickname was the '**Hound** **Prince'. **

The rest of Rookie 9 were Jōnin too and some got nicknames too. All of them were grown up and happy about how their life is now.

Sasuke was trying to get Sakura off his arm she keep asking him on dates. He kept say no or ignoring her but she kept trying!

Sasukes mind drifted off to start thinking about Naruto 'did he really kiss my cheek? Does he feel the same way I do? This is so hard..I'll try some stuff on him when I get back see if he reacts that way then it's yes if not then...' Sasuke sighed and continued to walk with extra weight on his right arm.

He never felt this way about anyone plus he never showed his emotions but for Naruto he showed all of them. He felt like protecting him..holding him close he was just...fuckable..but his limit was nothing past that unless the fox wanted it he would give it to him with all hes got.

Sasuke got out of his thoughts on hearing his name from Akira. "Hn" he just said trying to go back to thinking of his fox "Sasuke we're almost there I have a feeling I know how your think about too." Akira glared at him.

Sasuke turned and glared back you could just see the static between them then above a snake and a dog hissing and growling at each other as they walked. Kakashi and Sakura were in the back hiding and shaking from the glare match between two powerful ninjas.

**{Uchiha Compund}**

Naruto only slept for 6 hours and he was not feeling well at all. Everywhere was warm and he was weak so he got up and did what his instincts told him to do find a comfortable place.

He grabbed the blanket and pillow stuffed the under the bed then crawled under there and fix the around until if was good enough. Instincts were sometimes a pain because sometime you can't break out of them. He curled up into a ball his ears down and tails wrapped around him in the corner under the bed.

Almost falling asleep until he heard a familiar voice calling his name he yelled that he was in his room and the door slid open. "Where in your room?" Tsunada was looking all over then she heard someone panting and bent down looked under the bed and saw Naruto.

"Why you under there sweetie come out its okay." She smiled and backed away as Naruto came out and sat on the bed "What bring you here Tsunada?" he saw she had a white case with a red cross on it. "I'm here to check your health and make sure your alright. Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" He smiled to her "Oh ok and no it's just I'm going into heat right now.."

She was shocked to hear this 'Heat? Like an animal wait he is a demon so he would go into heat..' "Oh ok well time to do your check up then!" She took out her tools and got started.

Everything was fine but his tempeture she told him to rest and take it easy for the season and good luck on finding a mate. She left him under the bed because he wouldn't go on the bed after 4 tries. So she added more pillows and blankets to make it more comfy and left.

Naruto cuddled into the blankets and pillows around him and wrapped his tails around himself again and fell asleep.

'Heat sucks...'

**~To Be Continued~**

Done! Yaaa ok so that's that next chappy has lemon! I will put warnings so you'll know where it starts and ends! Thanks for reading!

Bye~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary**: Long ago in the ninja world there was a war between the Fire country and the Lightning country but when times were tough for the Fire country they did something taboo that was kept secret and was taken out from history so no one knew how the Fire Country survived and retreated until on..

**WARNING**: Rated M ~ Sexual contact & Language

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

'thought'

_Flashback_

**"Kyuubi"**

**Chapter 7: The Meaning of Mating Season**

Sasuke was rushing back from what just happened only 30 minutes ago...

_-Flashback-_

_Team 7 was just returning from their mission Kakashi decided to take the report alone leaving his team at the gate. Their mission went smoothly except for the time Sakura 'tried' to sleep with Sasuke he almost killed her but sadly Kakashi held him back before he got close enough._

_Leaving their own ways Saukra ran up to him asking him on a date over and over after he said no or ignored her this continued for half an hour until he teleported himself into a nearby tree and waited until she left. _

_-Flashback End-_

He shivered at the memory all he wanted to do was go home and rest maybe trick the blonde fox into the same bed (pervert...).

He almost had a nosebleed from just that thought.

Sasuke noticed he was at his front door already so getting out the keys and opening it and walked in. Setting himself on the couch finally noticed it was quiet to quiet... "Naruto? You here?" No answer was heard as his voice echoed through the house.

He called again but nothing, getting frustrated he marched up stairs and threw open Naruto's door "Naruto you here?..." He finally got a reply but it was a whimper of "Sasuke" after listening where it was coming from he got under the ground and looked under the bed only to see familiar blue and red eyes looking at him but what caught more of his attention was the blonde was panting kinda heavy.

Sasuke reached in grabbed something which he thought was Naruto's shirt but was the blanket under him and tugged it out only to see a lightly blushing Naruto, little sweaty, and his mouth slightly open while he panted.

Of course he panicked place his hand on Naruto's forehead feeling that the fox was burning up. He was about to leave when a familiar voice talked to him through _his _head **"Oh..don't leave Uchiha it's not any ordinary fever.." **Kyuubi said rolling his eyes even though no one could see "if its not a fever then what is it dumb demon.." he spoke out loud** "Hehe...****finally** **catching on that I'm a demon congratulations boy but its a thing called heat..." **Sasuke was surprised at this "Heat?" **"It's a time of year when animals sta-" **Kyuubi started but was quickly cut off "I know what heat is...but what do I do?"

If you could see Kyuubi he was smiling but not a happy one more of a..pervert one...

**"Hmm I got a peerrfect idea to help him." **Kyuubi lightly purred out making Sasuke shiver "w-what to you have in mind..." Sasuke said trying to ignore the feeling that this was about to be really odd at any moment. **"You could always _take_ him you know.. I don't think he'll mind I know I won't..." **The fox was a little to happy at this idea he could tell but hearing this made him blush furiously and get a little...problem far below..

Sasuke looked at Naruto only to see Naruto was looking at him he looked in pain and pleading for help...

He had no problem doing it to the boy he knew his feeling that were figured out by spending time with him. It was just embarrassing to do it to someone he was a first timer, about to go run a cold bath instead until Kyuubi spoke **"he's never been taken so you know what that means..." **A click could be heard in the young Uchiha's head triggering his desires to flow out.

Reaching down to start kissing Naruto Kyuubi's voice stopped him **"HEYY! Boy you can't just go in he has to accept you. How you do it is you lick his neck and lips and if he opens his legs your accepted if not your denied.. doubt you'll be denied..."** The last part was whispered.

Following the instruction given he kept and eye on Naruto's legs but the didn't budge. About to give up the last moment they spread out he was accepted.

Kyuubi smirked **"Congratulations brat you have been accepted to be his mate but not full mate you got to do the WHOLE process and mark him...if you do it right and a good job you'll get him pre- -cough- a prize in the future..." **All that was heard was laughing it quickly vanished as Sasuke got started with _his_ mate.

**[Lemon Start Here!] (You've been warned!)**

Bending down Sasuke started to give Naruto butterfly kisses on his neck and lips. Growing tired of this Naruto grabbed Sasuke's head on the back smashed their lips together making a deep messy kiss both moaned lightly..

Both got into a more comfortable position; Sasuke was sitting between Naruto's slim legs while Naruto was laid on his back.

Sasuke started to kiss him again, he licked the bottom of Naruto's plump lips making him gasp. He quickly darted his tongue into the wet cavern enjoying the taste of strawberries and a hint of chocolate 'must of ate some earlier before I got home..' He liked it...

While he memorized every part of his lover's mouth, the raven grabbed the bottom of the black kimono and lifted it up but failed it was stuck on his waist? Why? He tried again the same.. a hiss was heard a little after he knew that hiss anywhere..Meme...was still on Naruto.

Nothing happened for a while then Sasuke grew tired "Meme please come off.." Surprisingly that what the black bow did and set himself on the bed watching them, their every move to make to sure his master was not harmed during the process.

Sasuke tried to ignore the fact he was being watched and pulled off the kimono leaving an almost naked blonde; only underwear on.

That was quickly taken off though by Sasuke's wish to make the blonde his. His eyes widened Naruto was...beautiful... hearts were racing from lust and embarrassment.

Sasuke's hand roamed the tan body until he reached 2 buds about to devour them he took 3 fingers and ordered Naruto to suck which gladly the order was followed while he sucked and played with his buds.

Naruto couldn't think right it felt so _good..._he didn't care "Sasuke...more" he managed to whimper out through all of the pleasure.

Suddenly the pleasure went away a bit when he felt something weird far below entering him slowly. He got on his elbows his eyes transferred eyes from roof to between his legs only to see Sasuke's arm was down there he was about to stop him when something made pleasure go through his body only response was a deep moan..

The Uchiha was now fingering him pounding hard against his newly found prostate in and out the wet entrance preparing for something greater...

He saw that Naruto was uncomfortable so to distract him he started to lick the tip of the blonde's member which in return a slight scream. He then took the whole member into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down slow at first then faster and faster liking how the blonde tasted.

Naruto never felt like this before he felt something tighten in his stomach "s-somethings com-ing...Sasuke...HahaHAA!"He yelled out as he came in his mate's mouth Sasuke greedily swallowed it all up not one drop fell out then released the member only a string connecting from mouth to tip of member.

As Naruto was distracted by the release and regaining his breath Sasuke positioned himself at the wet prepared entrance "Naruto-kun this will hurt but it will get better..you trust me?" He want to just slam it but he won't hurt Naruto just because he wanted to feel the pleasure of being inside of him that wouldn't happen though.

Naruto was staring to relax he heard what Sasuke said. He nodded yes and started to relax on instinct on the upcoming event.

Sasuke saw him nod so he slowly started to push into the wet entrance...

**[Lemon End!] (I know it sucked & sorry I wanted to stop there)**

If you were outside the door all that was heard was something banging on the floor over and over followed by moans and pleads of wanting more...

Many would probably pass out at see two hot guys doing it like there was no tomorrow.

**{Next Morning} {Naruto's POV}**

I slowly opened my eyes at feeling at little _exposed _under my warm covers. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light I saw Sasuke's sleeping face close to my face. I was about to scream but my stomach turned..I quickly got up ran to the bathroom closing the door and locking it behind me I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

After I finally stopped throwing up I remembered last night 'Oh my... Kyu did we...why am I...I'm so confused help me...' I sobbed out **"Yes Uchicha and you fucked each other not that I'm complaining...hehe...the reason your sick is weell...how should I put it..." **Kyuubi was stalling 'Kyu if you don't tell me I'll make you into a women...' I was in no mood for this my stomach turned again.

Kyuubi shivered at what would happen** "HEY CALM DOWN!.. ok so the reason is..well your..pregnant... congratulation..." **Kyuubi murmured out as I threw up he hoped I didn't hear him but I did.

'Kyu..darling..' I knew this tone would scare him when I talked like that he was in for deep shit... 'Did you say I was pregnant if yes then how did that happen..?' I asked it a sick but sweet tone I was ready to kill him but I had to wait for the right moment...

I could feel Kyuubi back up into a dark corner trying to hide but it was useless I was still going to get him..**"Yesss...how..well since your a demon not a human you don't got a real gender...your like both but not at the same time...hehe..." **I could just kill him right now but I felt kind of thankful..

I had a baby forming in my stomach...my baby...Sasukes and mine..wait...'SASUKE!? What do I tell him!..oh he'll probably think I'm a freak or a monster if I tell him...!' I was panicking everything was going bad fast...** "Naru I doubt he'll say that...just te-" **Kyuubi tried to convince me but I knew what Sasuke would say about this no doubt about it...'I CANT KYU! I just won't kill it or get rid of it..I can't...I'll raise it but I won't tell Sasuke...I'll tell him before I have it...' I was scarred what would I do!?

**"Fine Naru but here something you need to know..you know how long a demon will stay preganant right?" **I nodded of course I knew **"Well..since your mate was not a demon too it'll be longer than the regular period. It will be about 3 and a half months now...ok?" **Kyuubi explained.

'Ok..I can do this...can I?' I asked. **"Yes you can it'll be hard but we'll get through thi-..." **Kyuubi was cut off by a knock on the bathroom door. "Naruto-kun you in there...?" The voiced asked..it was Sasuke! I had to think fast "Y-yes I'm good ill b-be out soon..." I tried to act normal but the was a fail although it was good that I stopped throwing up. "Ok.." He said I heard his footsteps get lighter as he walked away.

I flushed the toilet then brush my teeth and cleaned by face so no evidence was on me that I was throwing up that would only cause him to worry. I barely notice I was naked in the bathroom...the only clothes was outside the door I had to act fast...

I wrapped a towel around my waist to cover up and 'parts' so they were not exposed in the open. I opened the door slowly only a crack and peeked out 'all clear!' I slowly tip toed out not seeing Sasuke and where I snatched my clothes from the floor and dashed into the bathroom again.

Quickly getting dressed Meme was on the sink I barely even noticed he was there even though his size was pretty big...

I walked out off the bathroom ready for the day...

**{Down Stairs of The Uchiha Compound} {Normal POV}**

Sasuke was down stairs making breakfast. He was a little scared of what Naruto would say about last night 'What if he regrets it. What if he hates me! Oh wait he's coming down..' Naruto walked down into the kitchen "Morning Sasuke-kun..." He said a little quiet though. Sasuke set the plates down on the table " Morning Naruto-kun...look about last night...I don't regret it but if y-" Sasuke got cut off by Naruto grabbing his shirt by the collar and being kissed on the lips passionately.

He moaned into the kiss loving it and it answered his questions from his earlier thoughts.

They both kissed for few minutes until their lungs burned for air so pulling away while panting Naruto smiled "I don't regret it Sasuke-kun ok?" He was pulled into a hug "Thank you..." Said his lover but during the hug it was interrupted by Naruto getting light headed and he pulled away this got him a questioning look. "Sorry my head...I'm lay down on the couch ok?" "Hn." He got up to go to the couch 'Yup -sigh- this is going to be fun these past few months...'

**~To Be Continued~ **

Done! Yay! Next chapter another time skip! Why? Because in those 3 and a half months are just like a pregnant women mood swings, cravings, and pain so no point in going through that unless you want it.. Btw Sasuke never finds out but he gets curious why Naruto is acting strange. ALSO TIME SKIP WILL BE 3 MONTHS soo he'll only have a half month left before baby comes! I already got gender but not a name so yea!

Thanks for Reading!

Bye~~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary**: Long ago in the ninja world there was a war between the Fire country and the Lightning country but when times were tough for the Fire country they did something taboo that was kept secret and was taken out from history so no one knew how the Fire Country survived and retreated until on..

**A/N**: Dang this is a lot lot of pressure on me with homework, trying to pass school, and my family it's just ugh plus doing the stories 2 at that.. Oh well life is not fair gotta live with it! Story shall be updated every Monday earlier if can!

**WARNING**: Rated M ~ Sexual contact & Language

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

'though'

_Flashback_

**"Kyuubi"**

**Chapter 8: Oh What A World!**

**{Time Skip!} {3 Months}**

Our favorite and mysterious blonde was found on top of the 2nd Hokage's head on the mountain cliff. Looking over the village, it looked beautiful during the day and night but that's not the only reason he came here...it was to get away from Sasuke his lover. The guy was getting to suspicious with Naruto on how he was acting, trying to hide the pain and stress of being pregnant to add it all up he was a 'guy' or could he be a 'girl' which ever it was its too much for him!

Naruto never told Sasuke he was pregnant with his kid out of fear of being hated or thought of as a freak. When he found out he was pregnant he wanted to turn Kyuubi into a women and run away but Kyuubi convinced him to stay so he though tell Sasuke before he gives birth at least.

Naruto examined the cloudy blue sky, watching clouds slowly move his way and listened to the birds chirp along with the people below do their daily tasks.

Meme crawled onto Naruto's lap and snuggled in to get cozy for an afternoon nap. The fox smiled, started to pet his little Meme while thinking of what to do to keep his secret until the right time. He already almost got busted by Sasuke a few time while back...

-_Flashback_-

_Naruto was sitting at the kitchen table eating with Sasuke. He was 2 months in and it was starting to get rough hiding the fact. No he wasn't getting fat shockingly but he was getting slight contractions and morning sickness at least twice a week. It sucked really..._

_While eating he felt his stomach turn and bolted to the bathroom, shortly after Sasuke came in checking on him "Naruto-kun you ok?" he was worried couldn't blame the guy! Naruto finished his little moment "Y-yea I'm okay ju-just ate to fast..s-sorry Sasuke-kun.." Sasuke rubbed his back soothingly "It's ok just go slower ok.?" Naruto nodded._

_Sasuke always kept an eye on his blonde fox when he threw up his breakfast or before that. Naruto's excuse was "he ate bad food", "he ate to much", and "the flu". When Sasuke suggested going to Tsunada for a checkup Naruto just shook his head telling him it would go away soon no worries._

_Luckily the guy just nodded and went back to what he was doing but not without keeping an eye on Naruto. That made it easier for him! Not..._

_-Flashback End-_

Naruto laid back and sighed from remembering that.

He loved Sasuke that was for sure but he was scared of rejection that's all. Sasuke was his first true love, first mate, and he would go to the ends of the world for Sasuke. **"That sound cheesy but cute at the same time kit! Oh! Don't worry so much you only have about 15 days left before you give birth to your baby boy!"** Kyuubi said in a to cheerful voice...'creepy'...

Naruto was about to yell but caught something 'B-boy!? It's a boy! Also 15 days! oh no...' He curled up slightly **"Aww kit it's just about 2 weeks or so and yea a boy. Why that bad?..." **'N-no it's just I wanted a boy...15 days... Kyu do you think I'll be ok?' he was nervous.

How would it go.

Would it be very painful as he heard.

What if it went wrong.

What if Sasuke hated him with everyone else because of what he is.

Naruto had so many questions! Yes over the few months he was there he made friends with many of the villagers and Konoha 12 too along with their old teachers. They all liked him very much but same as Sasuke none knew he was pregnant. That made it harder with them around. Somehow he managed through it though.

He was brought out of his thoughts by someone calling him "Naruto you here?!" That voice he knew it...

He continued to listen then a bark echoed around 'KIBA! Also Aku!'(a/n: Akumaru will sometimes be called Aku.) It's was the two loud mouths, they walked out of a bush "There you are! Everyones been looking for you Naruto!" Kiba shouted as he jogged to him. "Sorry Kiba I was relaxing a little..." Getting up they both started walking to the village "Oh well we're all going to eat something and you didn't come with Sasuke so we all went searching for you Baka."

Naruto smiled softly, they continued to walk until they saw everyone in a group at the park under a tree gathered up. Kiba called out to them, right away they all got up and went to them "Naruto where were you!" "We were all worried sick!" "We all searched for you poor Sasuke was worried!" "Hn" "Hey Naruto." They all talked, Naruto barely kept up! He apologized and hugged Sasuke "Awwws" came from the girls while the guys just looked or smirked, some jealous of Sasuke getting the sexy blonde fox.

They all sat under a tree once again, talking well some did though:

Sasuke played with Naruto's tails while devouring his lips.

Neji and Shikamaru were cuddling, back against the tree.

Kiba was playing with Aku's fluffy ears, sneaking glances at Shino who was looking at bugs he though that what he was looking at. Hard to tell with the glasses on Shino.

Mostly they were distracted by love..very sweet. The girls got tired of trying to get their attention so they just talked to who ever was listening. As they were deep into their chats or trying to molest their lovers (Sasuke trying Naruto & Shikamaru trying Neji.) Few more tries later then...

'SMACK' 'SMACK'

Both Naruto and Neji stood up shouted "perverts" turned and walked away from their obsessive lovers, sat a little far from the bruised men that were slowly recovering with help from Sakura and Ino.

As they were recovering and sudden rain shower started "Great well we all better get home. See ya guys!" They all left well Neji dragged Shikamaru, Naruto used his tails to carry Sasuke to their home. All left to get away from the shower not to get soaked..

**{Uchiha Compound}**

Naruto walked in the front door Sasuke still in tow. 'Hes kinda heavy...' he walked up stairs, setting Sasuke on his bed 'I need food..haven't ate since this morning..' Naruto went down stairs to make a sandwich.

~2 hours later~

Sasuke finally woke up from his beating 'ugh my head hurts...' He slowly got up 'when did I get home..in my bed too..' Sasuke got out of bed traveling out of his room, down the stairs into the living room only to see Naruto watching tv.

He snuck up from behind, wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck "That wasn't nice to beat me love.." he snuggled into the golden locks "I wouldn't have if I didn't have a pervert as my mate..but sorry." Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke who was smirking "I can't help it my love is so fuckable all the time!" he kissed Naruto's forehead then sat down next to him.

Both cuddled with each other for warmth on that rainy day. Naruto got up and told Sasuke he was going to get hot chocolate for them both Sasuke tried to grab him again but Naruto got away from his clutches. He mumbled about tying the blonde to the bed and fucking him hard until he couldn't walk for a week. Little later Naruto returned with two cups, he glad you accepted. "Naruto-kun I have a question for you that's been bugging me for a while.. " He put his mug down on the coffee table, as did Naruto "Ok what is it Sasuke-kun?" Naruto cuddled with Sasuke again.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the slim body "I've been having the feeling your hiding something from me. Is it true?" he questioned 'Please let it not be true. If yes then please nothing major!'

Naruto stiffened 'Shit he's actually noticed! What do I do!...' He fidgeted a little 'Ok deny everything!' **"Yea that's good idea lets see how this works out Naru!" **

**{Sasuke's POV}**

I felt him stiffen under my grip 'he is hiding something..but what?' I sighed "So you are. Can you tell me love?" I wanted to know. People in love weren't supposed to hide things from each other right? "S-Sasuke umm... I-I can't tell you..." My dear Naruto whispered the rest I couldn't hear it. 'He can't tell me? Why?! What was he doing that he can't tell me it... wait..' My thoughts got the best of me "Why?!.." I asked, he just lowered my head from my view "I just c-cant..."

What could it be?!

**~To Be Continued~**

**• **Thats all people! OMG! I'm already working on next chapter and I cried at what happens in it! Drama~! Thank you to all that reviewed with positive things you guys made me very happy. Also I never expected to get this many views... You all made me more happy at this! Btw sorry for this OOCness in this whole story hope you don't hate it..

Thanks For Reading!

Bye~~


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary**: Long ago in the ninja world there was a war between the Fire country and the Lightning country but when times were tough for the Fire country they did something taboo that was kept secret and was taken out from history so no one knew how the Fire Country survived and retreated until on.

**A/N**: This story is back kittens! I'm sorry that I stopped it but as some if you read I ran out of ideas and the will to write on in this story. BUT its back all thanks to my friend Jennifer she's so nice so you gotta thank her for getting me to continue this!

**Warning**: Mature content, Yaoi, Language

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

**_Little Chat _**

Jennifer: Hello fellow readers of this site! As you know I'm Jennifer nice to meet you all and yes I am going to help with this story after I nicely ask little miss PinkParis here to continue it.

PinkParis: Suuurrre nicely you say... More like strangle me and chase me around school trying to convince me... Liar...

Jennifer: Hahaha I have no idea what your talking about girl don't make up your lies here. -sticks out tongue-

PinkParis: Hey! How rude...anyway on with the story kittens!

Jennifer: Yerp!... Jennifer: 1 PinkParis: 0 MUHAHAHAHHA! Ok shoo shoo on you go to read! This chapter is sad...-sniffle-

**_End_**

**000000**

_**'**thought' _

**"Kyuubi"**

_Flashback_

**000000**

_**Last time**_

**_-{Sasuke's POV}_**

_I felt him stiffen under my grip 'he is hiding something..but what?' I sighed "So you are. Can you tell me love?" I wanted to know. People in love weren't supposed to hide things from each other right? "S-Sasuke umm... I-I can't tell you..." My dear Naruto whispered the rest I couldn't hear it. 'He can't tell me? Why?! What was he doing that he can't tell me it... wait..' My thoughts got the best of me "Why?!.." I asked, he just lowered my head from my view "I just c-cant..."_

_What could it be?!-_

**Chapter 9: All Goes Down Hill**

**{Naruto's POV}**

I stiffened when Sasuke asked that question 'what do I do?!' He sighed "So you are. Can you tell me love?" He asked but I couldn't tell him! No way not yet! I tried to relax a little "S-Sasuke umm... I-I can't tell you...you would hate me.." I whispered the last part I hated to keep secrets from him it made me feel dirty on the inside. Like it didn't want that it was wrong.

Sasuke stayed quiet for a bit the only sound was the rain beating on the roof of the house I was worried did he hate me? My thoughts were confirmed when he got up and started to walk away but I called out to stop him "Sasuke..?" He turned slightly to look at me, eyes of red looked at me the only emotion was anger "You two timing slut don't talk to me..." He spat out, my heart started to hurt "W-what..? Sasuke w-what do yo-" he cut me off by spinning around to face me fully with clenched fists "DON'T Sasuke me whore! You probably did it with every guy in the village and toyed with me! Didn't think I would find out huh? Well I did!" He yelled at me. He stomped upstairs to his room not another word spoken as I sat there trying to process what he said.

Finally I got it and burst into tears 'S-slut? B-but I'm not a...why did he...why?..' my sobs woke up Kyuubi from his slumber** "Hey Naru what's wrong? -yawn- Naru?"** He tried to get it out and it worked 'I'm a..slut Kyu..Sasuke called me that...' I got up, started to walk to the front door grabbing my red umbrella as Meme climbed onto my shoulder wrapping into a long scarf knowing I was going outside. Even if it was cold and raining hard out there. **"I'll kill him! How dare he call my kit a slut plus make him cry! LET ME AT HIM!" **He growled out trying to get control of me to kill Sasuke.

I just ignored him and walked out the door there was not many people out since the rain, only ones that had business out there were there.

**{Normal POV}**

Naruto walked in the rain with no particular destination in mind only his feet took him where to go. He didn't care if he got sick or hurt he was heart broken for the very first time in his life and by his first ever love. This was a tragedy in his life no idea of how to deal with it.

He looked up and saw he was near the forest 'Maybe a walk will clear my mind a little..' Naruto continued to walk right into the forest, deeper and deeper he went feet taking him anywhere with a broken heart with it. He tripped a bit every once in a while but got his balance back then continued on until he stopped at a little opening with a huge rock sitting on the right side, watering making it shine lightly.

Naruto got on it to sit upon it not caring if it was wet at all. Clutching his knees to his chest for warmth, listening to the melody of the droplets falling to the rough Earth above and around him. He started to cry again at the image of Sasuke's words, his face, and his emotions at that moment when all his world went crashing down like a rock breaking glass.

Was it the best idea to leave with those humans when they found him? Should he have stayed there or left them by going his own way? What if he didn't go with them would he be broken like he is now? What if they never found him would that have been better? His head started to hurt from all the question he asked himself with no answers to them yet.

Naruto kept crying, Meme tried to comfort him nudging him on the side if the face while wrapping his strands all around his master not liking the aura coming off him right there.

Naruto stopped crying when the leaves rustled near by "W-who's there?!" He asked wondering if it was Sasuke or his other friends. But no it was not them instead it was a guy with an orange mask on, a robe of black few red clouds on it. Only thing that was actually see of the person was his hair and his left eye of red that reminded him of Sasuke in anger.

He was kind of scared, he doesn't know the man before him he never seen him before. Naruto jumped slightly when the man suddenly spoke "Hello fox-kun why are you out here crying in the rain?" He said in a child like tone as he waved his arms up and down, approaching Naruto slowly not to scare the crying boy away. Naruto smiled sadly to him "Trying to clear my mind of sad feelings sir." "Oh why so sad?" Now the man was next to the rock that Naruto was sitting on looking at him cautiously "I got in a fight with someone I care dearly about...now he hates me!" Naruto cried harder "Oh I'm sorry hmmm I can help you get away from the sadness. Would you like that fox-kun?" His plan had started and hoped it went well.

Naruto was about to answer but was cut off "Good! Tobi happy lets go!" Tobi grabbed Naruto and started to drag him along to an unknown location "Umm-mm Tobi? Where are we -sniffle- going?" Being dragged by a stranger was odd "You'll see! Just hang on a second!" Tobi continued dragging the blonde.

No idea where Tobi was taking Naruto but he had a bad feeling in his gut like it was saying **run**, **get away from him**, and **he's dangerous. **He just ignored it though to I upset to care maybe this Tobi guy could help him.

Right?

**~To Be Continued~**

•Dun dun dun... Hehe ok so yea I'm writing on this story again but with my BFF Jennifer this time! She helped only a little on this chapter because she was working on next chapter. If you'll excuse me I have to go help her with it.

Thanks For Reading!

Bye~~


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary**: Long ago in the ninja world there was a war between the Fire country and the Lightning country but when times were tough for the Fire country they did something taboo that was kept secret and was taken out from history so no one knew how the Fire Country survived and retreated until on.

**A/N**: Chapter 10! Dang never though this story would be this long lets aim for 15 next then 20! WHEEE Hehe I think my writing got a little better maybe not I don't know.

**Warning**: Mature content, Yaoi, Language

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

**_Little Chat_**

**PinkParis: **Hello world how are you!? The chapters are going faster now yay!

**Jennifer: **Yes yes they are. I never knew PinkParis could actually write! Shocker for me!

**PinkParis: **Thats cold girl. -sob- I try my best and you insult me! -runs away-

**Jennifer: **Awkward... I think you should start reading the story while I get her back here...

_**End**_

'thought'

**"Kyuubi"**

**Chapter 10: Kidnapped?! Help! **

The rainstorm got worse than before barely any light got through the thick gray clouds in the sky. Two people were walking through the thick forest they were very deep in there very far from Konoha now so no one could detect them unless near by. The pair keep walking, surprisingly dry and not soaking wet they walked well one blonde one was sort of being dragged along an oranged masked one.

They stopped at a stone wall, finally getting to rest from the long walk. Naruto panted slightly as he examined the area seeing nothing particularly strange around.

"Tobi-san why are we here? It's empty."

"Tobi wanna show fox-kun other friends Tobi has. Tobi want fox-kun's sadness go away to end his suffering quickly!"

Tobi pulled Naruto to a hole in the wall that was blocked with a boulder with a single tag on the front of it. Tobi let go of Naruto and did a hand sign Naruto couldn't see but magically the boulder disappeared before them leaving a dark cave in place. Tobi grabbed Naruto's hand again, pulling him into the cave as they walked deeper Tobi turned to him. While they walked in the boulder appeared again, covering the entrance to the outside world.

"Tobi wants fox-kun to meet some great people! Tobi know they'll be pleased to see you here they've been waiting for you for a while now."

"Waiting for me? They know me?"

"Yup! Oh! Look there's the door! Come on Tobi want blondie to meet all!"

They approached the door and opened it up. The light hit both eyes, blinding them in the process for a few second before their vision focused. Inside was a big room; long table in the center with many chairs about 10, torches decorated the walls lighting up the room. Only 3 people were seated at the table one was a guy he had orange short hair, face full of many piercings, and purple eyes. The second was a women with blue hair a flower was on her hair, light chocolate eyes stared at the orange haired man talking to her and lastly the third was a long blonde haired guy with blue eyes. All three talked until they sensed a new presence and turn to see who it was.

"Tobi who is this?" asked the orange hair man thinking Tobi brought another stranger to show his stick collection.

"This is the person Pein-sama wanted! Remember?" Tobi bounced over to Konan the blue hair women and started to play around with her. Pein stood up getting closer to Naruto, walking around him while examined the fox from his tails to his ears taking in all his looks.

Pein turned to the other two "Mission "Kidnap": Success, good job Tobi." He turned back to Naruto slowly getting closer to him, as the blonde backed up at hearing what he just said. Naruto tried to run for the exit but someone was blocking it already. Zetsu smirked at the face of the blonde "Ah. **Ah.** Aaa. No **where to **run little **fox**-chan.!" Both Zetsus taunted.

Looking for another way to get free but sadly there was none at all but the blocked door. Zetsu walked close to him when he felt his black half tense up a big, both split apart then the black half walked closer to Naruto. He bent down, narrowing his eyes at the blonde's movements; fidgeting around with arms protectively around his stomach like he was...

**"Crap... TOBI YOU IDIOT!"** Black Zetsu yelled.

Now all the rest of the members walked in at the outburst, now a total of 10 members. Each either taking a seat, standing near by, or leaning against the wall. All very curious who was the new person and why Zetsu looked like he was ready to kill himself or Tobi at least.

"What happen, un?" Deidara was creeped out watching black Zetsu who looked like he was chanting an evil spell, head down covering his face.

Suddenly black Zetsu got back up and placed a hand on a now shivering Naruto **"Leader-sama... he can't be placed in a cell or injured so in other words no extraction for his power..."**

"Why is that Zetsu?"

**"Well... how should I put it in a simple way. Oh! The blonde brat is urrh pregnant.. so if we do the extraction it'll kill him and the baby taking all the power with them in the process." **Black Zetsu (a/n: Ok I'm getting tired of writing "black Zetsu" so I'm do it instead "B-Zetsu" and if white "W-Zetsu" ok?) explained trying not to hit Tobi for bring a pregnant demon.

Time just seemed to stop for a few seconds...

...

...

...

Until..

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" "Oh dang..." "TOBI YOU BAKA!" A shout from Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara, the others were shocked to even Itachi, his eyes gave his shock away not his face it was still emotionless.

Naruto covered his ears and shivered from fright. Pein sighed "Zetsu..take him to a bedroom then..." A migraine was coming along. Fast.

Zetsu started to walk but stopped midway "Wait...hey blondie do you know when your due?" He questioned. Naruto jumped then nodded "In less th-than 15 d-days..." Naruto fidgeted.

**"Great..."**

Zetsu continued to walk not caring if Naruto was following or not.

Upon arriving at the room to his new room Naruto noticed it was actually quite comfy in their base; the floor was carpeted, lit a good amount with lanterns, and greenery was around too. Zetsu opened the door "Here you are pregos. Enjoy!" He joked then lightly push the blonde in, closing the door right after before Naruto could ask anything at all.

The room was nice and comfy too. A full sized bed sat against the left side of the wall; black covers and pillows, a nightstand on the right on the bed which was oak wood, a closet was farthest on the right on the wall. Creamy soft carpet decorated the floor, and lastly a black love seat next to the door of the bathroom which was next to the closet. It was nice better than being in a cell chained up and tortured and such.

**"It's nice for a criminal room that is. By the way did you happen to forget that your pretty much trapped her.. Held captive now and have a baby soon due. Your perfectly safe! HAHAHAA not."**

Naruto just ignored Kyuubi and started to check the place out, as he opened the closet he felt the baby kick inside him making him flinch 'The brat kicked me hard! Ouch!' The baby kicked again. Naruto rubbed his stomach it was a little bulge but not much, barely noticeable if he had his kimono on.

~To Be Continued~

•Sorry for late update I've been very busy lately but ill try to update on time again. OMG baby birth soon! Should I go into a little detail or a lot? I'm a girl so I'm comfortable with this I don't know about you guys though. Review!

Thank You For Reading!

Bye~~


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary**: Long ago in the ninja world there was a war between the Fire country and the Lightning country but when times were tough for the Fire country they did something taboo that was kept secret and was taken out from history so no one knew how the Fire Country survived and retreated until on.

**Warning**: Mature content, Yaoi, Language

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

**_Little Chat_**

**Jennifer: **Chapter 11 people woot woot! Ok so we may update late a few times in the future because of school and such. Plus PinkParis has been having problems..

**PinkParis**: Yes it is true.. So if we update late we are very sorry for making you wait!

**Jennifer**: BABY BIRTH?! When was this! Oh god...

**PinkParis**: You were gone when this was planned..

_**End**_

**"****Kyuubi****"**

**'**thought**'**

**Chapter 11: What Else Is Kept Secret? **

Our favorite blonde was found in his room still in the Akatsuki base, sitting/writing in an orange journal that was decorated with red leaves falling down- a design of autumn. Naruto did this once a day, telling about his day and of course without the group of S-ranked criminals knowing at all for this would not be allowed for he could be putting their secrets he picked up while being there. Surprisingly Naruto never got caught or it was never found because he kept it under the nightstand beside his bed in a hole he made when he was alone, covered by carpet hiding from others eyes.

It was all thanks to Meme he was able to write now.

He started to write...

_**November 2**_

_Today just like any other day I am trapped in this base of high ranked criminals. The good thing that I got was I learned all their names now and who they are:_

_Pein or Pain- male/ the leader_

_Itachi- Sasuke's older brother/ S-ranked missing nin from Konohagakure_

_Deidara- male S-ranked missing-nin from Iwagakure_

_Sasori- male S-ranked missing nin from Sunagakure_

_Konan- female S-ranked missing nin from Amegakure_

_Kakuzu- male S-ranked missing nin from Takigakure_

_Kisame- male S-ranked missing nin from Kirigakure_

_Hidan- male S-ranked missing nin from Yugakure_

_Tobi- male S-ranked missing nin from Konohagakure?_

_Zetsu- both male S-ranked nin from ?_

_Some of them still remain a mystery though. They are very secretive and kept their secrets well hidden but I managed to find this much out so far for the few days I've been here. I just hope they don't find this.. I've also obtained other information that is not very pleasing for me and others.. The reason they have captured me... _

_That is because of my power I have in me, they want it to bring "peace" to this world. To obtain this they need my power to gather the other "Jinchuuriki" is what these demon jailers are called but so far they have not did this ritual to take my powers and not gathered all these beings, only have 5 of them. The total of "Jinchuuriki" is 8 or so I overheard from a conversation between the members and the one they are after right now is the one tailed from Sunagakure. Please don't let them get it..._

___The chance I live through this ritual is 20% or less for my power is apart of me and I hope I at least live to give my child to someone I can trust..._

_I must go now for I feel one of the members coming to my room..._

_- Naruto_

As wrote Naruto he quickly got up, sliding the nightstand to the right he bent down and popped open the secret compartment, wrapping the journal in a leather bag to keep safe from unwanted insects and dirt. Naruto quickly put everything back where it was so it looked as if it was never touched at all. He climbed onto his full sized bed, curling his tails around his waist and stomach in a protective manner he started to brush his tails one by one with a brush from the nightstand drawer acting as if he has been doing that all that time.

Two knocks came from the door, Naruto replied with a "Come in" only loud enough for the person outside to hear. The door opened to reveal Itachi Uchiha, he walked in only giving Naruto one nod as a greeting. Naruto let his eyes follow the Uchiha, sitting down at a chair across from him. He just stared at him saying nothing at all just carefully watching his every move. Naruto just ignored him and started to clean Meme up by lightly brushing off the dust and fixing it up to shape a nice big bow. All nice and clean!

Itachi kept watching the blonde demon work on his little pet 'that thing is weird...reminds me of Kisame...' He quickly pushed his thoughts back on focused back onto the prisoner.

Getting tired of the silence Naruto decided to speak up...

"So...umm h-how are you?.."

"Hn"

"O-oh ok...so..what can I do for y-you?"

Itachi sat up straight more deciding to talk "Few questions..."

Naruto blinked rapidly a few times due to slight confusion, Kyuubi started to stir from his slumber getting interested into the upcoming conversation.

"Umm..ok go ahead.."

"Hn... Were you at Konoha?"

"Y-yes"

"Were you with my otouto while there?"

"Yes.."

"You pregnant with his child?.."

His eyes widened not expecting that someone easily figured out who his child's father was. He just nodded, putting his head low so bangs covered blue/red eyes.

"Lastly, I'm guessing he did something foolish?" Itachi stated not really a question. Naruto stayed quiet signaling that it was true, Itachi sighed "What a fool let me guess he doesn't know your pregnant?" By this time Naruto was crying with his head still down.

"Foolish otouto..."

Kyuubi tried to comfort Naruto with soothing words **"Naru it's ok... everything will be alright. Forget Sasuke he's no good!" **Kyuubi growled the last part while Meme rubbed its head against Naruto's thigh like a cat even slightly purring too!

Itachi got up from his seat "You should get some rest you could go into labor anytime since there are only 9 days left. I'll bring you some food later." He said walking out and closing the door behind him, leaving the demon to let his last tears drop.

Naruto did as he was suggested, wiping his tears away he crawled under the covers, draping his fluffy tails over his own stomach like a second layer of blanket. Meme cuddled into the pillow beside Naruto's head they both drifted off to sleep as Kyuubi soon followed.

**{Konoha}**

A young moody Uchiha was found walking down a street heading to a meeting soon to take place, glaring anyone who tried to strike up a conversation with him. He was still pissed off because of the evens that happened with Naruto a few days ago... When someone would start a conversation they would eventually ask where the blonde was but he would give the famous Uchiha Glare and leave with no other words said.

Now the rest Konoha 11 was starting to worry about Naruto well everyone except Sakura because she "was happy the ugly blonde was gone" and Sasuke because well he was mad like a starving monkey getting its banana taken away.

Now they were all sitting in Tsunade's office discussing where Naruto could have disappeared to. Sasuke a suspect...

"I'll ask once again Uchiha where is Naruto at?" Tsunade was losing her patience with him now he just kept quiet! Sasuke looked up at her "I don't know why would I care.." He spat out, everyone stared at him shocked except Sakura she was delighted with his response. Neji spoke up now "Damn Uchiha what did you do to Naruto.." Neji was now pissed, his senses were telling him Sasuke did something he would regret later in the future again the "Idiotic Uchiha Radar" was what everyone called it in Konoha 11 these days.

Sharingan glared at everyone in the room now "That little slut ran away after what he did..." Sasuke gritted his teeth, shock covered their faces again all thinking the same thing 'Slut?!' Shikamaru decided to speak up "How is he a "slut" Uchiha?" he questioned. Sasuke's head snapped toward him "He probably was with every guy behind my back and by his reaction when I said it it seemed to be true!" Fist tightening his nails digging into his skin now but not enough to draw blood just leave a mark for a while maybe.

"That doesn't seem like Naruto Sasuke-kun." Ino stated, she was over Sasuke now unlike Sakura who was always fighting with her saying she was just jealous she found love and not her when Ino tried to talk her out of it that Sasuke was not worth hurting their friendship more. Truthfully she fell in love with Shikamaru but sadly gave up on him.

"Hn if he's not with any other guy then why is he hiding stuff from me all the time. Like that night I asked him to tell me he said he couldn't!" Sasuke yelled, Hinata hiding behind Ino for protection from the dangerous raven in front of her. She was not gonna let him talk like this about her sweet Naruto-kun... Soon her confidence built up inside of her...

Hinata got away from her friend Ino's back walked up to Sasuke, turned him around to face her now not the Hokage. Her next action shocked everyone as the sound echoed through the room..

Hinata slapped Sasuke Uchiha across the face THE Sasuke Uchiha!

"Baka! He could have been waiting for a right time or was afraid of what could happen if he told you! Haven't you noticed he's afraid of losing people!" She huffed, putting he hands on where hips giving him her own deadly glare that could compete with the Uchiha Glare. She spoke again but calmer now "But sadly that what exactly what you gave him... You should be ashamed Sasuke your worst than an Uchiha..." Hinata turned around, marched to the back of the room taking a seat next to Shino.

Tsunade was gaping along with her assistants Shizune never has anyone seen Hinata do this she was always quiet, shuttered, and shy now some guessed that her best friend Naruto was missing she was not happy to be dealing with useless people. She just wanted to get her little sweet Naruto back!

Sasuke started to think it over... Naruto never did anything bad unless he didn't know, he was to innocent to do that, and he would never to that to Sasuke he loved Sasuke with all his heart and Sasuke could see it in those mixed eyes of his as he did Naruto.. He just did a big mistake once again... Sasuke stared at the ground like he just saw a ghost, soon his body started to shake and he fell to his knees "DAMN IT! SHIT!" He shouted while beating the ground with no mercy but Neji stopped him from hurting himself more "Sasuke you can regret later. Right now we need to find Naruto." Neji said to the poor Uchiha.

"He's right Sasuke we need to find out where Naruto went off to before something bad happens." Shizune said giving Tsunade her sake of the day.

"I think I can help with that Tsunade.." A voice echoed through the room from behind them. Everyone turned around to see...

~To Be Continued~

• I'm thinking of starting a new story but I have no ideas of what it should be! Any who I hope you like this chapter BABY BIRTH IN A FEW CHAPTERS! YAY IM SO HAPPY ABOUT IT! Should it be a boy or a girl? Oh! I got an idea but I won't tell you! I'll probably be in a chapter or two...

Thanks For Reading!

Bye~~


End file.
